garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Queen: Open the Cages
'''Lion Queen: Open the Cages '''is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the last part of the Lion Queen episode. Synopsis Garfield and the gang must free Queen Tania, King Royale and every other animal in the zoo. Plot Rich people arrive at Spencer Spendington's zoo to see the new attraction. The gate is well guarded from anyone who is not invited. Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong are trying to think of how to get in. Garfield asks Bunky, Funky and Junky to distract the guard. While the baboons draw the guard away from the gate this gives the gang an advantage to get in. Spencer Spendington is busy talking with a lady about his new attraction. Dirk Dinkum wants his money but Spendington is too busy. Garfield tells Odie to stay and look after Prince and Princess while they go in. Spendington announces his prize to everyone but Queen Tania is not happy. Garfield and the gang try to convince everyone that he is mistreating her and Spendington tries to convince everyone that she is happy by going into her cage. Everything is interrupted by Buckley's arrival in a helicopter telling Spendington not to give Dinkum the money because he has the biggest prize. Dinkum thinks Buckley is lying but Buckley points to the hanging cage containing King Royale inside. Queen Tania and King Royale see each other by roaring making Prince and Princess go find them. Queen Tania tries to kill Spendington. Spendington tells Garfield to open the cage on the cage machine. Garfield lets him out but also lets Queen Tania out as well. Garfield then lets every single animal out of their cage and chaos begins. The pandas lock Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong in their cage and Spendington is thrown by an elephant into the shark pool. Queen Tania attacks Dinkum but Dinkum grabs the cage begging Buckley to save him but Buckley does not care. After the cage crashes into another cage, King Royale is let out and reunites with Queen Tania. The guests flee in their limousines but they get stuck in the gateway. Queen Tania reveals Prince and Princess to King Royale. King Royale and his children meet for the first time. The police arrive and Spendington tries to have Garfield and the gang arrested. Junky gives Garfield his phone because he bookmarked a page on the internet. Garfield shows the chief the page. The police chief asks Spendington if he can prove that the white lion family is his. Spendington tells him that he is buying the whole family from Dinkum and Buckley. The police chief then tells him that the page says: Porting Manzian White Lions is illegal and that people involved in doing it will go to jail for many years. Spendington, Dinkum and Buckley are then arrested. Sometime later, a group of thrilled children enter the zoo, due to Mr. Spendington agreeing to open his zoo to the public as part of his probation. The white lion family and other rare animals go back to their homes. as all the other animals stay. Garfield and Odie meet Prince and Princess one last time on Junky's phone. Prince and Princess apologize for not believing Garfield was a cat. Angie and Armstrong leave and everyone starts partying, as Spendington was eaten whole by a shark as Dirk and Buckley were inside a cage. Dirk was griping, but Buckley doesn't mind being treated well by the kids. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Angie *Armstrong Major Characters *Odie *Dirk Dinkum *Buckley *Spencer Spendington *King Royale *Queen Tania *Prince and Princess *The Baboon Brothers Minor Characters *Mrs. Dumond *Dingbang (cameo) *Anthony Allwork (cameo) *Tyler Edge (cameo) *Mr. Allwork's Secretary (cameo) *Mayor Graffton (cameo) *Mr. Hotchkins (cameo) *News Anchor Lady (cameo) *Ultra Powerful Guy (Normal Self) (cameo) *Webster (cameo) *Pet Show Host (cameo) *Jack Allwork (cameo) *Freddy Applegate (cameo) *Nathan (cameo) *Heather (cameo) *Abigail (cameo) *Greta (cameo) Songs *Out In The Wild Final performed by Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatasciore and Wally Wingert Trivia *King Royale and Queen Tania spoke one line each in this episode, the only time they speak in Lion Queen. In the US version, King Royale speaking was cut out. *A Scene where an elephant took the policeman's phone and throwing it into outer space is cut from the US version. Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes